


Motylki i pszczółki

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [117]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Lou i jego żona Sue siedzą spokojnie w salonie, nagle do pokoju wpada ich dziecko (wybierz płeć) i pyta się o to jak się robi dzieci. Lou stara się być “dyskretny”, ale jego żona nie owija w bawełnę. Dziecko ma ok. 11 lat





	

            Louis siedział na czerwonej kanapie, wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. Było niedzielnie popołudnie, a jego żona – Sue – opierała się głową o jego ramię, skupiona na fabule serialu. Louis naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ona mogła to oglądać – ciągłe zdrady, małżeństwa, rozstania, kolejne małżeństwa, kolejne zdrady… Ale jednak siedział razem z nią i oglądał, bo to była ich tradycja.  
           Do jego uszu doszedł tupot nóg uderzających o stopnie i po chwili do salonu wbiegła Isabel, ich jedenastoletnia córka. Miała blond włosy po matce i niebieskie oczy po ojcu; teraz na jej policzki wpełzł rumieniec, kiedy zatrzymała się niepewnie przed kanapą, zasłaniając telewizor.  
 - Możemy porozmawiać? – spytała cicho i niepewnie, i to już był powód, dla którego Louis nieco się zaniepokoił.  
 - Jasne, kochanie – odparł jednak, a jego żona również oderwała się od serialu, by spojrzeć na córkę.  
           Dziewczynka przestąpiła niepewnie z nogi na nogę i zagryzła wargi; Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem, odnajdując w tym geście samego siebie.  
 - No więc… – zaczęła dziewczynka. – Zastanawiałam się jak się robi dzieci.  
           Louis zakrztusił się własną śliną. Isabel pytała o to ostatni raz, gdy miała jakieś cztery latka i wystarczyła jej wtedy odpowiedź, że dziecko jest w brzuchu mamy, a potem wychodzi na świat. Z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna czuł, że tym razem to nie wystarczy.  
 - D-dlaczego pytasz? – spytał, szukając ratunku u swojej żony, która jednak nie zwracała na niego uwagi, skupiona na córce.  
 - Maggie powiedziała, że będzie miała rodzeństwo. – Isabel wzruszyła ramionami. – Ja też bym chciała i Maggie poradziła mi, żebym wam w tym pomogła. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić, nie wiedząc, jak się je robi – wyjaśniła szybko, gwałtownie zasysając powietrze. – Poza tym, Anne mówiła, że ona wie, skąd się biorą dzieci. Mówiła coś o… o… uprawianiu seleru, ale nie rozumiem, co to ma do dzieci.  
           Louis przymknął na chwilę oczy, jednocześnie przerażony pytaniem córki, a także rozbawiony.  
 - Uprawianiu seksu, kochanie – poprawiła ją Sue.  
           Louis obrócił się w jej stronę, z szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami. Jak ona mogła to powiedzieć?! Jego córeczka jest zbyt mała na takie szczegóły! Nie powinna o tym wiedzieć do swoich trzydziestych urodzin, co najmniej!  
 - Widzisz… – zaczął niepewnie. – To jest tak, jak… Są pszczółki i one zapylają kwiatki, prawda?  
           Isabel pokiwała głową, ale Sue parsknęła śmiechem, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
 - Lou, ona jest za duża na historyjkę o pszczółkach i motylkach.  
           Louis obrzucił żonę złym spojrzeniem, ale westchnął ciężko, ponownie zwracając się do córki, która zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.  
 - No to inaczej. Kiedy… Kiedy mama z tatą bardzo się kochają i chcą mieć dziecko… Przytulają się i… i całują… – Louis wytarł mokre ręce o spodnie. – I muszą być naprawdę blisko. I kiedy tak się przytulają, to… No, to wtedy mamusi rośnie brzuszek…  
 - Ale wy się ciągle przytulacie, a mama nie ma kolejnego dziecka – przerwała mu natychmiast Isabel.  
 - Bo…  
 - Isabel, masz pochwę, prawda?  
           Louis zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
 - Tak. – Isabel skinęła poważnie głową.  
 - Chłopcy mają coś, co nazywa się penis.  
           Louis zacisnął powieki i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Nie, nie, nie! Dlaczego Suzanne musi mówić o tym tak… tak… Technicznie?!  
 - Kiedy kobieta i mężczyzna bardzo się kochają, uprawiają seks. Wtedy mężczyzna wkłada penisa do pochwy kobiety…  
           Louis zacisnął dłonie przy uszach, nie mogąc tego słuchać. Isabel była za mała na takie szczegóły!  
 - …i wprowadza do jej organizmu nasienie. Plemniczki w tym nasieniu wędrują i odnajdują jajeczko, które jest w ciele kobiety. Kiedy plemnik połączy się z jajeczkiem, powstaje dziecko.  
           Louis spojrzał z przerażeniem na swoją córeczkę. Isabel siedziała po turecku na dywanie, z uwagą słuchając słów matki i kiwając głową. Nie wydawała się być tym wcale przerażona, a nawet uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy wstała.  
 - Już… Już wszystko wiesz, kochanie? – spytał Louis słabym głosem.  
 - Tak, tato – odparła z uroczym uśmiechem. – Jeśli miałbyś jakieś pytania, możesz do mnie przyjść. Opowiem ci to na przykładzie pszczółek i motylków.


End file.
